


The Elorcan Smut We Didn't Get from KoA But DESERVED

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Elide loses her virginity smutPosted Oct 21, 2018





	The Elorcan Smut We Didn't Get from KoA But DESERVED

Elide kissed him again and said, “Show me everything.”

His answering growl sent shocks through her body, right to her core. He kissed her neck again, her lips, and as his eyes made contact with hers she could see the unspoken question.

_Are you sure?_

She nodded, her fingers tangling in his hair as she kissed him thoroughly.

She was not lying. She wanted all of the male in front of her, would be deceiving herself if she said she hadn’t imagined this moment a hundred times.

But her imagination could never have thought it would feel like this. Especially when his lips left hers and trailed down until he took one of her perked nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking them sinfully.

When his teeth, so gentle they were, grazed her she let slip an _Oh_ , her chest arching.

Lorcan chuckled at the sound, his fingers running over her sides in satisfaction.

They were still on the edge of the cot, still clothed from the waist down. She didn’t feel nervous until Lorcan undid the button of her pants and moved his hands behind her, ready to take them off.

He was strong enough that it required no effort from her to have them removed, and she shook slightly as he sat up and beheld all that she was.

“Beautiful. So, so beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes aflame with his desire.

He slid off the bed so that he was kneeling before her. He kissed her knee, his hands resting on her thighs.

The nerves in her belly at doing such a thing for the first time were nothing compared to the arousal she felt at having him look at her like that – like she was divine, his own personal Goddess.

His lips found the spot just below her navel, his hands deftly spreading her legs so she was exposed before him.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes.” She wasn’t quite sure exactly where this was going. Maybe she should have asked Aelin before, or Yrene, so that she would know what to expect-

“ _Holy Gods_ ,” she gasped as he leant forward and licked up her centre.

All thoughts left her mind except for those focused on the sensation of his mouth on her, of his tongue doing things she hadn’t thought possible. She knew it was meant to be good, but _this_. He applied the perfect amount of pressure, moving his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves she’d never had the chance to explore in the most perfect way. Her hands, not sure what do themselves, flailed. One went to the sheets, ripping them off where they’d been tucked in and twisting them, the other tangling into Lorcan’s hair, pulling it and somehow also pushing him into her. Every stroke made something build in her, she could feel a pooling in her abdomen that made her legs shake with every movement of his tongue.

She dared look down at him, and the sight alone was enough to make her audibly moan – _loud._ Loudly enough that she might wake this whole damn army. It was just that the sight of his strong, sturdy shoulders as his arms were lifted so that he could wrap his hands around her thighs was… and then his eyes, raised in triumph at the sound of her pleasure.

She didn’t know exactly what was happening to her body as she shuddered. Her legs quaked, the only thing keeping them grounded was Lorcan. Her moans turned to his name, so loud she was nearly shouting, and her whole body moved as an unnameable surge of pleasure struck through her, leaving her breathless.

Lorcan stood up, taking one of her hands and guiding her so she was lying better on the cot and not just sitting on its edge. He took one look at the sheets and laughed slightly, the rumble in his chest a sound of happiness she had never heard before.

He lied over her, propped up on his elbows so his full weight wasn’t on her, but they were still intimately close. He smoothed her hair back, the sweat on her brow making it stick to her face. She could see how it satisfied him, knowing her could make her burn that hot when they were in harsh winter lands.

“That was…” she trailed off, not knowing how to voice exactly what she felt. There was one thing she could say though. “I love you.”

His smile turned goofy, and the red that raised high on his cheeks was the loveliest blush she had ever seen. He kissed her cheek, so delicately, as if she would break beneath him. But she had never felt stronger.

“I love you, too.” He rested his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent while she recovered from the orgasm that had wrecked her body. She could feel how hard he was through his pants, and, quite to her own surprise, she felt daring enough to graze her hand downwards.

He gasped through his nose as her hand pressed into his considerable length, tensing on top of her.

“Do you want to?” He rolled so he was next to her, one hand behind his head so he was looking over her. She gathered the sheets up to cover her, but his chest, so well formed and chiselled, remained unveiled and on show. Elide did not know it was possible for a body to look so beautiful, and be made infinitely better by the man behind it.

“I do,” she said.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking over her cheekbones, admiring her blush.

“The first time for a woman isn’t always the most comfortable.” He looked over again, his breath snagging. “It’s something we should have spoken about before, I just wasn’t planning on tonight being our night.”

“What had you planned?” She cocked her head, curious to the workings of his mind.

“In a perfect world, I would have taken you in Perranth. I would have taken my time with you, figured out your body before ever touching you like that. I would have used my tongue, my teeth, my fingers, and I would have known everything about you to make sure it was good when we finally did. It’s ridiculous, really. If you had asked, I would have taken you in that damn marsh months ago.”

She snickered slightly. “If we weren’t interrupted, I very well might have. What does that say for me, that my first kiss and first time would have been the same night?”

“That’s your choice to make. If it had happened that way, anyone that judged you for it would have had to face my wrath.”

She caught the hand on her face, kissing his palm and linking their fingers. “You’re it for me, Lorcan. You’re my love, the one I want to spend my days with. You were then, you are now. Wherever we are, however much time we have, it will always be _right_. You and me? We’re a done deal. This is it.”

He swallowed hard, and Elide didn’t miss the silver lining his eyes even if he turned his face away from hers.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was strained, and in an effort to look him in the eyes again, she wrapped his hair up in her hand and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Not again.”

“Lorcan, it will be fine, I promise.”

His gaze finally met hers. “I’m considerably larger than most males.”

She might have smirked at his arrogance if his words weren’t laced with anything but sincerity and concern.

“I will be gentle, so, _so_ gentle, I swear it, but it might not be enough. If we do this, and it’s too much, you have to tell to stop.”

Gods, she loved him. Her heart was so full it felt like it might very well rupture from her chest. And if it did, he would be there to find all the pieces and put them back together again. She knew it.

“I want you, Lorcan. _All_ of you.”

She captured his lips in hers.

He was forthcoming, his calloused hands stroking over her skin and making her tingle in their wake. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth in response, showing her exactly how versatile it was. She moaned, the noise making him grip her thigh.

He pulled back, her lips following his as if there was a tether between them. He rolled over her and stood up, a small whine leaving her mouth at the action. He smirked down at her and kept eye contact as he finally undid the belt on his pants, then the button, and then he lowered them and exposed himself to her fully.

Her mouth watered at the sight, and she had no idea that just the sight of him was going to make her feel this way. Her core, already dripping, soaked with a new wave of arousal. He turned her back to her and walked away, his bare ass a damn fine sight. But not as nice as his back. Holy hell, Elide had no idea a back could be so sexy. The way his muscles moved as he walked, as he bent down and fished through his bag, as he stood to his full height with his arms above him in a stretch…

When they rebuilt Perranth, she was going to insist that they put mirrors on their ceiling. Because no matter the way he took her, tasted her, warmed her, she needed to be able to watch him do it.

He popped something in his mouth, swallowing loudly. Elide tilted her head, wondering what it was.

“It’s a preventative measure,” he answered without being asked. “I started taking them after Anielle, just in case. I wanted you to know you didn’t have to stress about birth control.”

Considerate – that’s what his actions were. If she were being honest, she had been so preoccupied by the thought of him inside her that she hadn’t considered anything else, and it made a little spark appear in her chest to know that he had. That he knew her well enough to know that right now a pregnancy was not something she wanted, and birth control was a peace-of-mind she needed to have.

He turned back to her, a smile on his face as he saw her practically ready to pounce. “This will also help,” he said.

He unscrewed the jaw he had gotten from his bag and dipped in two fingers, scooping up a generous amount of gel.

Elide’s eyes widened as he proceeded to coat his member in it, the sight making her nipples harden and making Elide squeeze her legs together so they could feel something – any tension at all.

He started walking to her, but she threw a hand up to stop him.

“Wait,” she breathed.

He did as she asked, dropping his hands to his sides and halting until she spoke.

“Do that again.” Her voice was low.

“Pardon?”

“Do that – touch yourself. Again. I want to watch.”

She could see his throat bob at her words, and swore his length twitched. Silently, he wrapped his hand around his member and started stroking himself, the movement so slow it was painful. Elide gazed at his hand, but could feel his eyes searing into her. Especially as she moved her own fingers beneath the sheets still covering her. She slipped her hand between her thighs, shocked at how wet she truly was.

“Elide,” he growled.

After a full minute of watching him, she curved her finger at him, the same one that had just been inside her, beckoning him closer.

He stalked until he was in front of her, and she splayed her hands on his thighs as she sat up so that he didn’t lie with her. His hands rested over hers, and he questioned her again.

“What do you want?”

“Show me how to do that.”

He groaned at her words, and she heard his breath hitch as her hands wrapped around his length, one on his shaft, and the other groping beneath.

He guided her along, his head thrown back in pleasure as his voice shook. He was clearly trying to restrain the noises he was making, and Elide had never felt so satisfied in her life at her accomplishment.

She continued, Lorcan’s chest heaving as he moaned.

She had one last question.

“Lorcan?”

“Yes, my love?”

“This gel, is it edible?”

He chocked, his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to find the words but couldn’t.

She raised an eyebrow, but still unable to form words, he only nodded.

She leant forward, slowly, nerves kicking in again. She truly did not know what she was doing, but Lorcan said he would show her, that anything was enough for him. And although he may have had a male’s arrogance when he said the words, she knew what he really meant.

Here, with her, was enough. He didn’t need anything more.

Neither did she. She adored that man in front of her, loved him in a way she’d never thought possible.

So, nerves aside, she brought her lips to his tip, her mouth encompassing it as her hands still worked his cock.

He shuddered, so hard he had to tangle his hands in her hair so he could be steady. She brought herself down further, until he hit the back of her throat. She didn’t continue further, although she was tempted to see how far she could go, and instead bobbed her head up and down what she could manage while her hands stroked and gripped the rest.

“Elide… I’m about to-” He let out a gruttal moan, and she steered back her head but didn’t stop the quickening pace of her hands.

His cock strained as he finally came, his groans so loud they made her seem quiet.

His breathing was heaving and Elide giggled lightly as he had to go back and apply more salve to himself and clean himself, readying for what he was about to do to her.

She bit her lip as he came back to her and opened her arms for him to crawl into. He did, once again not bearing his full weight of her, and caught her mouth in a kiss. It was sweet, slow, as if they had far more time than just this night camped in the wilderness. She was sure he could taste himself on her, but all for the best. Their tastes had already mixed when he’d kissed her after working her core, and she did not find it unpleasant. She rather liked it, actually.

“Are you ready?” he said as he lied her down, bracing himself on top of her.

She nodded, her mouth too focused on kissing his jaw and chest to say something audible.

“I need to hear you say it, Elide.”

She ran her hands down his back and rested them on his behind. “I’m ready.” She squeezed, urging his hips to align with hers.

“So eager,” he teased.

His teeth nipped at her neck, his canines pressing in slightly. His hand travelled between them, aligning his already hard cock to her entrance.

“I love you. I love you I love you I love you,” she sighed.

“I love you, too.” His words were accentuated by sliding into her, Elide lurching at the feeling.

“ _Holy-_ ,” she gasped.

Thank all the Gods of the realm that Lorcan had thought ahead on how to do this. It wasn’t a bad feeling, the pain not one she didn’t appreciate, but it was not the earth shattering, immense fulfillment she had heard it could be. No overheard gossip or whispers she had eavesdropped on could have prepared her for this.

He waited to move, sitting inside her, one hand caressing her face. “We can stop, if you want. There are other things I could do to do you make you scream.” He whispered another one in her ear, a sentence so filthy and erotic that she squeaked.

It also make her clench, in a way that had him inhaling sharply.

“I don’t want you to stop, not at all,” she said. “I want you to move – slowly.”

He thrusted gently, her nails clawing down his back as he did. At first, she felt tight, a pressure that wouldn’t let up. But as he moved, gradually, that pressure turned from slight discomfort to something good, then to something delightful, and by the end it was heavenly.

Elide was grateful for his experience. He knew exactly where to press, to stoke, to kiss as he thrusted into her to make her quiver underneath him. Her legs were around him, tightening in the hopes of getting _more more more_ from him.

His hand was between them, swirling his fingers over her centre in rhythm with his hips.

In his worship of her, Elide forgot everything. She forgot their past, what had happened between them and what they would face in the coming weeks of this war. She forgot that even the wind could not cover the sounds she was making as she got closer and closer to climax. Her name escaped her, her history. The one thing she knew for certain was that she loved Lorcan Salvaterre, and she wanted to give him everything. She wanted him with her the rest of her mortal days. She wanted this feeling, of overwhelming, whole love, to follow her to Perranth, through her life, to her grave, and wherever she went afterwards when she crossed to the After Life.  

So she told him. She whispered to him in holy reverence the life they would have, and how they would never again be apart from one another, physically or in spirit.

She fell with him over the edge, her body obliterating and scattering across worlds, Lorcan joined with her as his final thrust had him releasing into her as she screamed in ecstasy. Her reality only righted itself when she heard his voice, her eyelids still fluttering from the tremors of what he had done to her.

“So, so beautiful,” he said once more.

His voice was a lilt she could sing about, could write epic poems and make proclamations about. His words were written into her skin the way he was permanently etched into her soul.

He collapsed next to her, only having enough strength left in him to reach as far as he could so that their two cots were next to each other. They would need to be, if they had any chance of sleeping together tonight.

She huddled into him, her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“That was… amazing.”

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” he replied in a hush, his hand strumming up and down her spine.

She closed her eyes, needing to rest before she asked him how one rides a male, and soon enough her breaths evened out to a steady beat. Her exhaustion overcame her. It was not hard when she felt so warm, so satisfied, so loved, so _safe_.

As she drifted off, there was one thing that crossed her mind. She had forgotten to ask him, needed to when she awoke.

_Will you go to Perranth with me?_


End file.
